


Forbidden Affairs

by dollyuta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyuta/pseuds/dollyuta
Summary: This piece focusses on a fan fictional perspective of Delphini Riddle and James Sirius Potter as though they had a history of a relationship with one another. When Delphini's superiors tell her to stay away from James, and James' family tell him to break up with Delphini, she finds out that the reasoning behind it all is that James' grandmother Molly Weasley was the one who used the killing curse on Delphi's mother. Despite their family's long feud, Delphi realises that she is not over James and is in fact in love with him. Does James still feel something for her? What will happen if they are both in love?





	Forbidden Affairs

Last Summer, Hogwarts.

It was the early hours of the morning, and Delphini Riddle was awake before anyone else. Of course, she had perfect reasoning, and she didn't want anyone else to know what she was up to. The young Slytherin slipped from her bed silently, tiptoeing to get her hair brush and floss her teeth. Cascading white hair was brushed out slowly, the length both a nuisance and a hindrance. If her hair was any longer? She could give Rapunzel a run for her money. A soft sigh escaped her as she fixed her hair, positioning the Deathly Hallows symbol dangling from a choker on her neck. The black choker had two layers; one thick one that stayed in line with her throat, and one thin line which was spacey and held a Deathly Hallows pendant on it. Delphi slicked her lips with a matte black lipstick, and she smiled at her reflection. Perfect. She looked pretty, and all for her lover boy James Sirius Potter. She cut a glance over to the others sleeping in the dormitory, rolling her eyes for a moment before silently leaving the room and hoping nobody would notice or follow.

Delphini crept quietly through the halls of Hogwarts in just her sleeping attire of dark red shorts that were high above her thighs, a black vest top with thin spaghetti straps, and a Slytherin emblazoned nightgown that was left undone. She also had on knee high socks, Slytherin colours of course, and nothing much else. A few of the portraits on the walls stirred, yawning and looking out at the white haired student. She stifled a giggle at the look of sheer shock on some of the older one's faces who were clearly surprised at how she was dressed, but she gave a sweet smile and a polite inclination of her head to those that complimented her.

"Miss Riddle, you look an absolute delight as always."

One seemed to say, and Delphini felt content with the praise of course as she walked along. It wasn't long before she reached the owlery where her and James usually met up, and she gracefully perched herself in behind the owl cages while waiting for him. Time went by slowly, and for a moment, many thoughts and doubts plagued her mind. She absentmindedly chewed her lower lip, pulling the sleeves of her nightgown over pale white hands, the nails of which sharp pointed oval shapes painted a gossamer black. Would he come? Was James still sleeping? Had he forgotten? Salazar forbid a teacher had caught him, or a student even... 

A creeking sound on the floor boards in the owlery cause Delphini to momentarily freeze, and she swallowed thickly. She didn't dare look, closing her eyes and taking quiet but deep breaths as she hoped they would go away. Perhaps she should have kept her eyes open, because, the person had found her. And it wasn't long before Delphini felt a hand cover her mouth quickly, her lashes flittering open quickly to see who had caught her hiding there. Tense shoulders recoiled as she lowered her wand she hadn't recalled drawing, and she let a sigh of relief escape her before frowning.

"James, you scared me half to death."

She huffed, but she soon relented her annoyance when his arms found themselves around her waist. Delphi placed her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders, and she gazed into his eyes for a moment as he flashed that lopsided boyish smile that just made everything a thousand times better. Often she'd banterously tell him that he looked like a complete idiot with that smile, but they both knew that was how she expressed her interests. Through playful insults. 

"Oh goodness, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

He teased, lips curling into a playful smirk. Delphini's breath caught, and she looked away as a thin sheet of pale pink coated porcelain white cheeks. James moved his hand to cup her face, bringing her gaze back to him. For a moment, he simply held her right there and his gaze lingered on hers. Until, that was, when he sat beside her without removing his hand from her face, and pulled her onto his lap in a steady straddling position. Delphini swallowed thickly, letting her gaze fall to his lips and vaguely recalling the way they felt against her own.

"... No... No, James, we wouldn't..."

She whispered softly, belatedly. Evidentially, James caught onto what she was wanting, and his own hazel eyes drifted towards a black lipsticked mouth. Delphi leaned in, her hands moving to slowly cup James' face while his own hands moved to take her hips delicately. James pressed his lips to Delphi's, their eyes closing as they focussed on the kiss. It was sweet, not demanding at all, and Delphini rested her body against James trustingly. A smile spread across both of their lips, and Delphini eventually broke the kiss to rest her forehead lightly against James', not opening her eyes.

James did though, a little while later, and concern coated his features as he noticed the tears flowing down Delphini's cheeks silently. His heart skipped a beat at the upsetting sight, and he cupped her face in his hands while her own hands fell to her lap. He collected the tears with gentle thumbs, always careful with her. Others he didn't mind roughing up when he was in a mood, but Delphini? James handled her with only his utmost respect and care.

"Delphi... What is it, did I hurt you? I hope I hadn't scared you that badly..."

He murmured soothingly, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her delicate facial structure. Delphini let out a soft whimper, refusing to open her eyes while leaning closer to him and attempting to conceal her face into the crook of James' neck and shoulder. However, his hands being on her face prevented that, and he started to carefully attempt prying her eyes open to see through her. The Slytherin girl batted James' hands away, turning her head and taking steadying breaths for what appeared to be the second time that morning as she gathered up her strength again.

"No... James, it wasn't that. I just... I had a dream... A dream about my mother. How in her last moments, she never got the chance to see me and say her goodbyes..."

Delphini replies weakly, curling her hands into fists. James carefully took her hands in his own, unfurling them and then lacing his fingers through the spaces of hers. Their hands slotted together easily, like two puzzle pieces reunited. He couldn't help but smile, and then lets it slide just as easily. Sure, they put up their bravado fronts. James picking fights with other Gryffindors and even some Slytherins, Delphini with her cruel and snarky remarks or looks at others. Beneath it all though, there was so much more. They understood one another perfectly. Which is why James now decided to take Delphini into his arms, allowing her to finally find that comfort in resting her head between the space of his neck and shoulder while he pulled her closer and buried his face into a pile of soft, feintly cinnamon and apple scented white hair. His voice rings clear now, despite being muffled against her hair.

"Baby, I am sure that she would be proud of the person you are today though. Our loved ones are never truly gone, I promise..."


End file.
